Angels-lace
by rainbowpunkie
Summary: He finds it in passing never knowing it will lead him to what he will learn to love. cross-dressing. Ed starts his life anew, it lasts for a little while... Eddward and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

so I just recently edited this chapter, hope everyone likes the changes, i know i took a huge chunk out but it had to be done.

Angels lace-trim hipkini panties. They were the color of cornflowers with a corset ties running up the buttocks, and I had to purchase them. Now I realize they would not look like the manikin being that I have completely different equipment. It didn't matter it was a must have, and it didn't end there. After a long embarrassing encounter with the sales woman I ran home, sneaking up the stairs (not that anyone was home). Saying I was frightened was less than the truth. The small light weight piece of fabric seemed like nothing more then what I stated but it was a step that I didn't know at the time would be the only thing that lead me to my happiness. Slipped out of my clothes and slipped it up my thin legs.

It was tight, tighter then my ugly briefs that mother bought me for Christmas my skin seemed drained from the color yet I felt glorious like nothing that I ever felt before. It all just seemed to fall into place like the last piece of a puzzle. This confidence I felt is what helped me with the most unfortunate event of my life.

Eddy barged through my front door screaming about a new plan of his, I was very tired of his stupidity as of lately but it was too late to yell at him so I pulled on a pair of jeans with my shirt and left my house. I was giddy with my hidden secret, each step I could feel the lace slide against my skin. I had never felt this feeling before, it was like melted Jell-O sinking down in my loins. But I realized that it was ecstasy.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts I listened to the plan eddy was spewing. Another scam to get the cul-de-sac children's money, no long the thoughts on jaw breakers but his ever longing need for marijuana, and Ed's need for comics. I was financially set so I was just dragged for the brain power, not that it would matter soon I will be back in school to obtain my degree I won't have to deal with his plans anymore.

We only got down the lane when we saw the others, it was only the major group which consisted of Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Kevin. They have left us alone on most days they never really caring at what we did never getting enticed with what we did.

Today seemed to be different. Kevin saw us, a smirk grew across his face and proceeded to yell at Eddy. The beginning was like the normal fights they shared name calling and threats, only Eddy must have said too much because Kevin had him by his scruff. It was his words that made me finally snap.

With his voice in a deep gruff his words dripped venom "better shut that fucking trap of yours and leave, take the lump and the cunt with you."

Everyone gasped. Looking at the red head my eyes bore into his skull. Stomping over to Kevin I shoved Eddy away not caring at the profanity that Eddy sent my way. I shoved my finger in his face never breaking eye contact I asked one simple question.

"What did you call me?"

He sneered "I called you a Cu-"

He didn't get to finish his statement. I was never one for violence when I was younger, it was the most barbaric thing one could do. Until I felt the crack of Kevin's nose under my fist, I felt that freeing feeling again, it was glorious. Stepping over his body I knelt down my hand around his throat, looking up at the others warding them off. I looked back down at the bloody mess beneath. I lent down to his ear, speaking softly, "the only cunt I see is the one under me, clutching his face. You think you control everyone here but look now. All you are is a worthless worm burrowing deep into your own grave. Leave my friends alone, and I won't break anything else."

I tightened my grip around his neck feeling him swallow, saying nothing I knew what his answer was. Whipping my head to the others I frowned, disgust and terror was shown all over their faces, even my so called friends seemed to not understand what happened.

Standing I smiled at them "good bye, you all were once my friends but I don't want to deal with all of your fucking attitudes. The only ones who even seem to enjoy life no matter what is coming is you Rolf and Ed. But everyone else take a good fucking look you are all disgusting."

With that I left the small walk back to my home was filled with yelling and tears but I don't care I won't be back. I am going to get accepted to the farthest college from here.

I think I'll grow my hair out, and get more of these panties. Maybe a skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The day I left was the day I tried my best to say good bye to everyone. Only Ed was there, and every day since. He was my true friend. He would sit outside until I opened the door, he would smile and hug me and say "it is okay Double D". I would smile and pat his head.

He would sit with me as I looked through my college applications, he even said he would help me organize them.

Now everyone thinks Ed is stupid even his family truly believes this only no one has ever giving him the time to really see who he was. He might not be able to sit down and tell you how to solve a math question but his intelligence lies in his people skills. He knows how to comfort anyone, or help them when even they don't know what's wrong. He is also strong so strong it scared me at times when he was near.

It was one day that I decided that I would wait for Ed, it was pretty nice out I believe, though I started to use a umbrella being that my skin didn't take well to the sun's rays even with sun screen. Hearing a slam of a door I looked up, it was Kevin, he didn't seem to notice my stare. Though it was more of a glare.

He had his shoulders slumped, purple patches under each of his eyes with his nose taped up, his hat made the ugly coloring of his bruises to an even brighter shade. He was headed to his motorcycle when I saw Ed charge out of his house yelling my name. Kevin's head snapped up, our eyes meeting, smiling I used a gesture I have seen but never used before. A simple finger, the middle one to be exact. I could feel his displeasure even at this distance, it gave me Goosebumps. I never knew being "Bad" could be this good.

Ed turned around seeing who I was glancing at, he stopped and stared. Turning back to me he shook his head "Double D, you shouldn't use language like that."

Smiling up at him I made another decision that day "Ed? Call me Vincent please, that name brings up bad memories."

Nodding he giggled. Today wasn't going to be so bad.

It even got better from there, my acceptance letters came from everywhere. Although one caught my eye. It was somewhere in Oregon lovely place far from this peachy place. Ed was ecstatic he was going to miss me as I would miss him, but I have to move on.

I had even received blessings from mother and father, all expenses paid, along with an allowance that would last me years. They haven't been home since my graduation. Though that was celebrated alone, a cake placed on the counter, "you have made us proud." That was all it said, I cried harder than I ever had in my life.

But much like I am telling you now, it is in the past I am a new man. I live with my eccentric, vulgar roommate, and his boy toy. Never worrying for a job I wondered in to some bar, I was asked to be a lead singer for the entertainment. Let's just say me dressing as a girl didn't even seem to matter.

Getting this life started was easier than I thought, I lived like this singing, dating, living my life the way I wanted. That is until a red headed Twat showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vincent! Get your fucking ass up right this minute!" a screeching harpy seemed to have broken into my room.

Looking up from under my velvet covers I glared at said harpy. Rave, my burgundy haired roomie, had his eyes boring into my skull.

Flipping my hair out of my face I stared at him, is tall thin form was draped in tight V-neck with a light sleeveless cardigan. Rave was close to finishing his dancing degree only a few semesters left not that he had to worry the damn swan princess.

"Oh what do you need of me this morning oh great ruler of my existence?" My voice was thick with sleep.

He was grinding his teeth "I need you to get your tight, womanly ass out of bed and into that shower, you are to be at work in an hour! God you have been asleep all day!"

Jumping out of bed I grabbed my phone. The fuck! It was almost nine! Running to the shower I stripped as I went throwing the shower on blistering I scrubbed my hair, getting all of the grime from my hair. The hot water flowing down my back getting all of the filth from my body. "Filthy, filthy, filthy."

I hate filth, even with all of my OCD's mostly dissipated I hate to be dirty. Even living with Nathan, Raves boyfriend I have yet to accept how dirty he can be, even his jokes are as gross as his bodily functions.

Streaking through the house was not part of my daily routines but I had approximately forty-five minutes left until work began, Rave placed my clothes across my bed. Thankfully he was kind tonight, my outfit was cute yet dark enough for the bar, my grey batwing shirt along with some dark blue skinny jeans, and he even grabbed my velvet laced wedges.

Rushing out the door I grabbed my makeup case and was off. Sliding in my beautiful green impala, I sped to my home away from home. The Brisling Cat. It wasn't a club you just walk into, you must stand your ground or you will be eaten. Yet once you are in you are family, you are protected. No one fucks with family. Mitchell our large bouncer will tear you limb from limb yet he runs an animal shelter not far from here. He is the one who asked me to be part of this family.

Stomping on my breaks in my spot. I slammed my door rushing through the crowd three minutes I am so close! Pushing someone aside I went to move through the door until I was yanked back. Turning my head I saw a bottle bleached blonde glaring at me, her red nails digging into my skin.

She proceeded to spit her words at me. "Bitch don't think you are going in before me".

Grabbing her wrist and pinching her nerves I brought my face to hers "please refrain from touching me you filth I will go inside if I so choose".

The bleach blonde yanked her hand back enough to swing it at me. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Not being too happy with any marks on my face, I braced myself for the pain only nothing happened. Opening my eyes I saw bright teal hair "Nathan?"

His yellow eyes are seemed to smile at me "yeah Babe? Is this chick bothering you? Want me to deal with her."

He held her arm in the air her heels barely touching the ground her face filled with pain, Nathan paid no heed to her giving me all the attention. There was a tall strawberry blonde man looking from me to Nathan surprised by this altercation.

Frowning I turned around headed again to the door where Mitchell was waiting "no let her be she didn't understand the situation. She owes me a drink though make sure I get it."

Smiling to Mitchell I pulled him into a hug then entering the club I made eye contact with the swan princess and made my way backstage. The band was ready along with my back up singer, Cloe she was a cute little thing bouncing around the stage with her microphone, she was always full of energy.

Sending the cue to her I grabbed my microphone proceeding on stage Cloe came over to me giggling like mad. Smiling I greeted the customers "Salutations! Is everyone ready for a show tonight?"

Loud screams filled the room, everyone was so energetic tonight I will have to make this entertaining. Smiling I breathed deep then let the music flow through me.

Bobbing with the music I threw my head back giving it all I had the thrill of the sound, the music, the energy moving through everyone. I was intoxicated.

Looking back to the crowd I saw him. His eye were full of passion. No it was something else it was lust. His eyes made my panties feel extremely tighter it warmed me to my core. His strong jaw was slightly open, his lips looking rough and strangely addictive. He was taller than most, yet smaller then myself. He could bench press me without perspiring in the slightest. He was what made people believe in gods.

Only he was with Nathan. Which meant that he was one of our newest members of the ragging Kelpies. Rave would kill me after what happened last time I brought one of his team mates home. It was the most detestable. Especially when the guy thought he could bother me for a date afterwards.

Sending him my favorite word in sign language, a lifted middle finger. I proceeded to finish my set. Giving Cloe my microphone I climbed off stage to obtain my free drink. Smiling I leaned over the bar waving to Rave he was fighting with some man about something or other until he saw me. He grabbed the man by the neck yelling as loud as he could "you better fucking pay your tab tonight or you leave without your penis got it bitch."

The man laughed not thinking that Rave would go with it. How sad he will be if he doesn't listen to him.

Smiling he patted my hand. "You were late. The fuck?"

Rave's amber eyes seemed to be bright and full of happiness, this boy loves his drinks like he loves his dancing. He always seemed to glow once he got a drink in him, and with the live music that filled the air he was practically like a fire fly. Though I would never call him an insect to his face.

Sighing I began my short tale of the bleach blonde bitch, and the sorrows that filled me of how I wouldn't be able to rest my lips upon the velvet treasures of the strawberry blonde sex god.

His delicate hand reached around smacking my head "Don't touch the newbies."

Yelping I tried to slap him back but he retreated farther behind the bar "you twat!"

"Hey now no fighting unless I get to be in the middle!"

Whipping my head around I was greeted with a detestable grin. Sadly I was glad to see it. "Hello Nathan."

He clapped me on the back, nearly sending me flying from my stool. "I want you to meet someone V!"

Shit. Sighing I stood up ready to lose all hope in finding someone equipped enough to "lift" my spirits tonight.

Nathan's smile was one of perverted glee, this won't end well…turned out after being yanked across the club I found that my premonitions were correct. The person in question was the sex god. His emerald eyes scanned me head to toe, a light blush across his face, he licked his lips in anticipation. Reaching my hand out I smiled my sweetest gap tooth smile. "Hello, Nathan was very persistent that we introduce ourselves. You may call me Vincent, or V if it will be better suited."

He seemed a little taken back but chuckled anyway "hey, yeah just had to meet you after that performance up there."

Giggling back I leaned into him "yes, well you see the audience loves when I act a little vulgar onstage. It also is quite fun, you never know who is watching."

Nathan leaned onto our shoulders laughing loudly "see Kevin! Told you our little V, is a little minx!"

Snapping my gaze to his I looked over his features, square jaw, ginger hair, and a light scar across the bridge of his nose….shoving myself away from them both, tears started to brim my eyes.

"y-you bastard! How could you show up here? Want to destroy this life too?"

I was unable to think straight, what are the chances he would show up in my town, go to my college of choice. Befriend my roommate's lover? How can fate be so cruel?

Both Nathan and Kevin had shocked expressions, Kevin's hand reached out to me while Nathan looked for rave. I slapped his hand away "don't touch me you vile creature! Touch me and I will reassemble your face again!"

I was yelling now, tears smudging my mascara, my face felt inflamed, much like my heart at the moment.

The red devil shook his head confusion and worry covered his face "you must be mistaken, I don't even know you! I have never seen you before!"

Something in me snapped, I stomped over to him shoving him into a lounger. "You Kevin Barr have fucked with my life since we were no more than toddlers, you know me because you are the one who left this body with abuse that will forever be replayed within my mind."

His face played it all, understanding, shock, and then horror set in. "double D?"

I sneered at him pulling myself up I spat at him "I have always detested that name."

Spinning on my heel I yelled to Nathan "tell rave I won't be home tonight, I shall require a good fuck to set myself straight this evening."

I will get hell, from Rave but sometimes life doesn't happen the way you plan.


End file.
